Save Me
by Charlie Baytes
Summary: Drabbles that pop into my mind. Enjoy
1. When You Were Young

_**Sorry but this thought would not get out of my head. I had to write it. I really hope you guys like it, I worked quite hard on it. Review telling me if you liked it. Thanks so much.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the Killers. But Puck does own my heart. :)**_

_

* * *

You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to; to save you from your old ways, you play forgiveness, watch it now, here he comes. _

Quinn sat in the choir room, sulking. Sam, probably the best boyfriend she had ever had, had just broken up with her for _**Santana**_**.** If Quinn weren't classy, she would _so _pick a fight with that Latina bitch. All Quinn could think about was Sam, and Finn. Finn, she couldn't get him out of her head; his soft lips, his russet, messy hair, and the way his brown, gorgeous eyes looked like they could see into her soul.

And then she thought of Sam some more. He was such a dork, but he accepted her. She rested her hand on her chin, and began humming one of her favorite songs; _and sometimes you close your eyes and see the place where you used to live._

Suddenly she caught sight of another boy walking into the choir room, one with a Mohawk. She smiled a sad smile at the memory of their past.

"Hey." He spoke in a hushed tone. He walked up to her and she noticed he had missed a button when he was buttoning up his red flannel shirt. She smiled to herself; such a Puck thing to do.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"You okay?" He sat next to her.

She laughed bitterly, "No, I'm not. As much as I wished I was okay, I'm not." She looked at him. "My boyfriend just broke up with me and Finn won't talk to me considering the fact that I pretty much denied him, and the fact that he's going out with the damn midget again. So, no, I'm not okay."

"You gotta stop feeling so sorry for yourself." He leaned back in his chair.

"What does that mean?" She asked tentatively.

"It means," He leaned forward, "you need to stop feeling so bad for yourself and you need to go out there and get a man. A man you have a connection with. You need to get yourself a man that wants you for you, and that would never, ever, change you." He smiled a toothy grin at her. Oblivious to the fact that Puck was talking about himself, Quinn quickly stood up and turned to Puck.

"You're right; I need to get back to the guy who always wanted me. I need to get back out there. I'm going to go after Finn! Who cares about Rachel, I need Finn in my life!"

"That's right-, wait what?" He paused.

"Thanks Puck, you're such a good friend. Where would I be without you?" With that she walked out of the room and off to find Finn.

"Damn it!" Puck stomped his foot.

/0\

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagine when you, were young._

Quinn rushed by the metal lockers trying to locate the gigantic teenager. She heard his voice before she saw him. "Anyway I was thinking we could go roller skating?" The midget just nodded, which was weird, because usually the midget was the one making plans and talking incessantly. Rachel said something quickly before walking away. Whatever. "Finn!" Quinn called down the hall. The boy looked back and smiled briefly at the blonde girl. Rachel also looked back, but with no expression, Quinn didn't know why, but the expressionless face really annoyed her. "Hey Quinn." He greeted cheerfully.

"Can I talk to you today after school, in the auditorium?" She whispered in his ear.

"Sure, about what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said flirtatiously. She then walked away gallantly, not failing to shake her hips obviously. Finn smiled his irresistible goofy smile before walking into his History class.

/0\

_Can we climb this mountain, I don't know, higher now than ever before. No, we can make it, if we take it slow_

So maybe Rachel was a little depressed. She shouldn't be right? She got Finn back, and she kind of has friends now. She isn't terrorized as much anymore, and Mr. Shue doesn't call her selfish anymore. All good, right? Not right, in fact, Rachel had never been sadder. While she did have Finn, it was mainly because Quinn turned him down, so now she was the rebound girl. And she wouldn't call Mercedes and Tina friends, they were more like frenimies. And she was still terrorized, just not by slushies anymore. There was still the name-calling, and the gossiping. And just because Mr. Shue didn't call her selfish anymore didn't mean that he didn't call her other meant things too.

So if she were really looking at things at a realistic point-of-view she would say that her life kinda still sucked. And now she was kinda depressed. It was only a matter of time before either Finn broke up with her, or she broke up with him. But she couldn't deny her love for him. He was her one weakness, no matter how she felt. If he needed something she would give it to him in a heartbeat. She was happy that she was back with Finn, she really was, but she felt like they missed a certain spark, one they had had before. But still, being with Finn was better than not being with Finn.

But there was no denying the fact that she was still depressed.

/0\

_Let's take it easy now, watch it go. We're burning down the highway skyline, on the back of a hurricane, that starting turnin' when you, were young. When you were young._

Finn wandered into the auditorium, and saw Quinn sitting on one of the chairs in the audience. She got up and walked over to him, a smile playing on her cupid bow's lips. She was radiant, and if Finn knew anything about Quinn, it was the fact that whenever Quinn looked radiant, she was planning something.

"Hi." He said softly. She draped her arms his neck.

"Hi." Finn gazed into her deep, blue eyes. He had long forgotten about Rachel, is current girlfriend. All he could see now was the blonde beauty in front of him.

"What did you wanna see me about?"

"Well I was wondering if you're not doing anything on Saturday, maybe we could go roller-skating." Finn was about to say yes, when he remembered Rachel.

"Rachel?" She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Breakup with the midget, she is such an annoyance, how do you deal.

Finn was about to take up for Rachel, before he decided against it. No, it was better to just nod and not say anything.

"So you'll break up with her?" Quinn said eagerly.

"Uh-sure." He didn't really want to, but it was better to have Quinn as his girlfriend, at least she seemed more enthusiastic about it. Quinn smiled widely fore pulling him into a kiss. Finn had only two thoughts enter his mind: One: Quinn was an amazing kisser, and two: he felt really guilty about abandoning Rachel again.

/0\

_And sometimes you close your eyes and see the place where you used to live, when you were young._

Its official, Puck is a freaking girl. As his gaze wonders he spots Quinn and Finn; she's fixing his collar, and he's smiling his stupid smile. Puck hates that smile, it's the one thing that Finn has on Puck. Finn has that stupid irresistible smile. Freak. Puck quickly looks away and moves toward his locker. He knows he's down because he's actually bothering to get his books for class. He hates that he's feeling bad for himself. He such a pansy. God, only sentimental people mope around. He is a man! So why does he feel like a boy?

While he's feeling bad for himself, he thinks about all of the times he and Quinn had made it work. All of those memories, they meant nothing to her. God, he hurts so much! He needs to feel better fast! He looks around for Santana. No, he needs to stop using Santana; he's giving her false hope about their sex relationship.

Puck walks to his English class and sits next to Berry, the only person he likes in the class. She seems happy, which is weird, because as far as he knows, she just got dumped.

"Morning Noah." She greets him.

"Morning." He says glumly. She smiles in response and plays with her hair. Puck notices she isn't wearing an animal sweater, but instead a white v-neck and a pair of black shorts held up with black suspenders. She looks hot. Weird.

"What are you staring at?" She asks him, mildly creeped out.

"Oh, nothing. Let me ask you, why the hell are you so freaking happy?" He asks her bluntly.

"Erm-excuse me?"

"I know you just got dumped by Finn, so why the hell are you so freaking happy, I know that I'm not."

_They say the devil's water__, __it ain't so sweet__, __you don't have to drink right now_

"Well before I answer, let me ask you, are you upset because Quinn didn't choose you?"

"Fuck yes." He looked away.

"Well you're not alone. I was sad, hurt even. I loved Finn, and he was my everything, and then just goes and dumps me like trash. I just wanted him to accept me." She pauses. And then he remembers that he wasn't the only one who got the short end of the stick.

"What did you do to get all happy? I need to know, I can't keep moping around like this cause it's giving me a bad image." He whispers. She laughs, and for a moment he can almost feel a smile playing on his lips. But his smile fades away as he awaits her answer.

_But you can dip your feet__ in, e__very once in a little while_

"Get happy. Simply get happy. Stop caring about the rest of the world. Make mistakes, do something spontaneous, make a difference. That's what I learned. You have to stop caring about what people think of you. You have to realize that you are great the way you are, and if someone you want doesn't want you; you just have to accept it and move on. The world is filled to the brim with people who are all different. People you meet in high school may not be in your life in twenty years. You have to put yourself out there. Do something different every day. Make new friends, volunteer, read a good book, go people watching, climb a tree and just look up at the starts. Be yourself, mold yourself, and create yourself. Don't let Quinn bring you down; chances are you'll never see her outside of high school. Go out in the world and make a name for yourself. My motto: People don't make you, you make you. So just get happy. Smile, laugh, sing, do whatever the hell it is the makes you happy. Cause chances are, once you're happy, the rest of the world just seems happier."

She finished her thought, and turned away. Puck thought about her advice. It was probably the best fucking advice he had ever gotten. Not even Pillsbury could tell him something as motivating as what Berry had just told him.

_You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to, to save you from your old ways. You play forgiveness, watch it now, here it comes. He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but the talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you were young._

Puck thought long and hard about what Rachel had said, and decided to follow her advice. It was time to get happy, and just accept the fact that Finn was with Quinn, and move on. He's done moping around, and he's ready to get active again. He's glad that he talked to Rachel. She, in a way, saved him.

/0\

Quinn walks into the choir room hand in hand with Finn. She got with Finn, thanks to Puck. Puck defiantly saved her from internal depression, and she owed him big time. She looked around the room to see if she could spot him. No such luck. However she did spot Rachel, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes laughing and talking. When did everyone start liking RuPual? Ugh, the world was failing her! Suddenly Puck walks in; he looks healthy, as he hasn't in the past couple of days. He has a glimmer of hope and happiness in his eye, and she finds it oddly charming. He has his guitar oh his back which means he will be performing, and she can't help but feel excited.

He begins to sing, and she realizes the song might possibly be directed at he, as he is looking straight at her.

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus._

But then she follows his gaze which ends at Berry. What the hell?

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus. But more than you'll ever know._

He bows and takes a seat. He whispers something into Rachel's ear making her blush. Quinn's disgusted. What has the world come to?

/0\

Puck just finished his song, and Rachel admits he looked damn sexy singing it. She knows the song was directed at five different people; herself, himself, Sam, Quinn, and Finn. She finds the song perfectly describes their pentagon relationships. Puck bows, and comes and sits next to her. He's smirking, and she's happy that he's back from wherever he was before. He whispers in her ear only four words, four words that really affected her.

"Thanks for saving me."

And she's glad that she did.


	2. Strip Me

_Obviously I dont need to be posting any new stories, but then again this is a one-shot. Besides i needed to get this out. I worked kind of hard. Heehe, read it, please!_

Rachel's POV

It's Tuesday, again, and so far your day is going like any other day: horribly. So far you've had three slushies thrown in your face, been pushed into five different lockers, and have had Quinn and Santana insult you all day. You suppose you should be used to all of this, it's not like this doesn't happen every day. And it's not like you expect a teacher or a concerned student to stop this, no one has ever tried to help you before. So you put up with this, every day you put on a smile and get through the day.

But it's getting bad, really bad. The insults are meaner, the slushies are thrown harder, the shoves and pushes hurt like hell, and no one says a damn thing. You want to be strong, you have to be strong, and you are Rachel freaking Berry, _**future star**_. No one gets to be famous without going through a little pain.

But today is different. You just had coffee thrown in your face, real coffee. Azimo and Karofsky think it's hilarious, but what they don't know is how much the drink stings. You wipe your eyes, but your vision is blurred, and you don't know if it's from the coffee or from the tears that are spilling from your eyes. You run to the bathroom and immediately all of the girls in the bathroom laugh at you, like hyenas. They strut out of the bathroom, and you look at yourself in the mirror.

Your attempt at putting make-up on is ruined, your eyeliner is running down your cheeks, and your lip is quivering. You wipe yourself off using a crap load of paper towels, and reach under the sink. There is a cabinet there where you keep an extra pair of clothes.

You pull out the plastic bag and sift through the clothes. Your green dress, the one you wore when you sang Firework, is in there. So is an extra bra, and underwear, not like you need them. You pull out the dress and quickly change. It's getting annoying, having to change constantly. You dress and run your hand through your hair. Maybe if you didn't talk so much, or dress so differently, people wouldn't hate you so much. That has got to be the reason why, you can't remember doing anything personal to Karofsky or Azimo.

You go through the day, testing to see if you could talk less and less. In English, when Noah sits next to you, you don't rant or lecture him on his improper use of the English language, you simply say hi, and focus your attention towards the lesson. He looks worried, but doesn't say anything, you don't expect him to. In History, when Sam and you work on your project, you try to say as little as possible. He asks if something is wrong, but you shake your head. He doesn't press on, and you're actually a little let down that he didn't.

The bell rings and you walk to your locker through the sea of kids. You try and lose yourself in the waves of students, but somehow, Quinn and Santana find you. They signal you out.

"Hey Treasure Trail, heard you cried today. What happened, did someone get slushied." Santana mocked her.

"Seriously Man hands, I don't know why you just don't transfer, it's not like anyone wants you here." She flicks her pony tail.

"Leave me alone." You say quietly. You try and push pass them, but they block your way.

"Excuse me." Quinn says as she puts her hand out.

"You heard me." You say coolly. "Back off."

Santana smirks. The hallway is quiet, waiting for the show to begin. "Wow, it seems like midget here just got a burst of courage. Too bad I'm gonna have to bust it out of ya'."

You look around the crowd of students. You spot Finn, and you give him a pleading look. You're surprised when he turns away, _coward._

Quinn follows your gaze. She snickers. "You thought Finn would help you? Wow you're even more hopeless than I thought." She walks up closer. "He's mine, and the little fling you had with him, its gone. He doesn't love you. He never did, you were just the rebound girl."

You refuse to cry, you won't give her the satisfaction. Santana took this opportunity to taunt you more. "Aww looks like the little elf lost her confidence. Good thing too, she was talking way too much. God your voice is so annoying; I wish you would just forever shut up." You know you're about to cry. You are on the verge of tears. No, no crying.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Quinn and Santana looked out into the crowd. Puck and Sam were making their way towards them.

Puck came up first. "What the hell is wrong with you Quinn?" Sam backed him up. "Yeah, what's going on?"

Quinn was speechless; no one had ever had the audacity to question her. She didn't have an answer. She looks at you. You blank out, and you faintly hear Puck and Sam scold and yell at Santana and Quinn. When you hear the bell ring, you run to Glee. You have had a crazy day, and you want it over with.

When you arrive, the insults begin again. Mercedes is giving you an eye-roll. Tina and Kurt are whispering about your dress. Mr. Shue gives you a sarcastic remark. You sit. You see Sam and Puck walk in, and they sit next to you. Santana and Quinn walk in, their faces scrunched up in distaste and hatred. They take their seats.

Mr. Shue begins to speak, but you can't hear him.

"_La la la la la la_." You start off softly, and then get louder. "_La la la la la la_."  
_"Every day I fight for__, a__ll my future something." _Mr. Shue gives you a bewildered look. You don't care, you have to do this.

"_A thousand little wars__, __I have to choose between__"_ You stand up and move to the center of the room. The band begins to play the familiar beat. _  
__"I could spend a lifetime__earning things that I don't need__"_ You start with your head down, you are still unsure about yourself. _  
__"But that's like chasing rainbow and coming home empty. __And if you strip me,__ s__trip it all away__, i__f you strip me,_ _what would you find_.

You look out into the crowd. Everyone looks bored. Well except for Puck and Sam, they're cheering you on with their eyes. You need confidence  
_If you strip me, strip it all away__I'll be alright_!" You look up and you raise your voice for the next part

_Take what you want__  
__Steal my pride_

You look at Mercedes and Kurt._  
__Build me up_

Now at Finn._  
__Or cut me down to size_

You turn to face Mr. Shue._  
__Shut me out_

The whole club_  
__But I'll just scream_

You smile at that line_  
__I'm only one voice in a million__  
__but you ain't taking that from me_

You shout_  
__Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me_

_Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me_

_Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me_

_Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me_

_I don't need a microphone, yeah,__ t__o say what I been thinking__. __My heart is like a loudspeaker_

You move around the room, laughing and smiling. Brittney and Lauren are singing with you, they know the words. _  
__That's always on eleven__ , a__nd if you strip me,__  
__Strip it all away__  
__If you strip me,__  
__What would you find_

You sing that last line like a question.

_If you strip me,__  
__Strip it all away__  
__I'm still the same__  
_You get quiet and sit down in the empty chair.

_'Cause when it all boils down__  
__At the end of the day__  
__It's what you do and say__  
__That makes you who you are__  
__Makes you think about it,__  
__Think about it__  
__Doesn't it__  
__Sometimes all it takes is one voice__  
_You stand up and sing the loudest you have sung. _  
__Take what you want__  
__Steal my pride__  
__Build me up_

You go up to Santana and sing in her face._  
__Or cut me down to size__  
__Shut me out__  
__But I'll just scream_

You sit next to Quinn and scream in her ear. _  
__Im only one voice in a million__  
__but you aint taking that from me__  
__Oh oh no you aint taking that from me _

You sit on Finn's lap, before standing up and beckoning Puck and Sam to join you. You see Lauren and Brittney coming towards you. Mike wheeling Artie, who was clapping along.

_Oh oh no you aint taking that from me_

You point at Santana and Quinn

_Oh oh no you aint taking that from me_

You point at Finn and Mr. Shue

_Oh oh no you aint taking that from me_

To Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. They glare at you.

_Oh oh no you aint taking that from me_

You finish with a smile. The kids dancing and singing with you, are clapping, heck even the band members are clapping. Brand winks at you, and Lilly, the trumpet player wolf-whistles. Mr. Shue looks like he's about to yell the hell out of you, but you don't care. He needed to be told. Finn looks embarrassed and Quinn looks like she wants to scream. Santana is picking at her nails, she would never admit defeat.

You know you're in trouble. You know you're life is going to be living hell from now on, probably worse than before. But you don't care. You have friends. Brittney and Lauren are your friends, they dared to sing along with you and to not par-take in making fun of you. Mike and Artie are your guys, they dared to laugh and have a good time with you, to not care about what people thought. And Puck and Sam, they had the audacity to be your protectors, your very best friends, your sources of comfort. The one's who cared about you. They had the courage to tell the rest of the world to go fuck themselves.

You may be the biggest loser in the whole school, but you've** w o n**. You've shown everyone that you could have friends, and that those friends could **_care_** about you.


End file.
